comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-10-07 - Chemical Warfare: Trust to Live
In the last Episodes of The Bat Family with guest appearances from Birds of Prey (of course everyone knows that everyone else watches it for the Birds of Prey)... Damian Wayne was kidnapped! Alfred Pennyworth is stabbed and punched out! Damian Wayne has to verbally spar with Vandal Savage, who finds the boy lacking much to the boy's great annoyance. His attempt to escape after Vandal Savage's departure resulted in a beating from Savage's super soldiers, but he got some good stabs in on two of the men, especially the leader of that cell. Held against his will at No Man's Land - where the headquarters of the Vandal Savage Gotham City cell is located - Damian Wayne awaits his Father. Bruce Wayne returns home after work, finding Alfred Pennyworth with a knife in one shoulder, his face swollen on one side, and a dropped shotgun with an empty shell casing. There is also blood on the floor beneath a broken banister. He calls in Carrie Kelley and Batgirl, along with Oracle to gather assistance. Lady Blackhawk and Mockingbird respond to search for a dark haired kidnapped boy in No's Man Land. Carrie left a note behind when she 'borrowed' Selina Kyle's car, picking up Batgirl on the way. The two assist with tending Alfred and get ready to leave. Batgirl rides with Batman in the batmobile, while Carrie gets to borrow Robin's motorcycle. The group works together, taking on a large group of Savage's super soldiers in two teams. Batgirl, Mockingbird, and Lady Blackhawk took the back, while Batman and female Robin acted as distraction from the front. Female Robin though made an opening, and Batman took it, getting to his son. Batman tackled the 'Leader' as he tried to murder his son, beating him nearly to death in response. Yet, it was Batman that sliced open his own hand even in exhaustion that stopped his own son from using the sword he picked up to end the 'Leader's' life. After picking the Leader up and dropping him from the second story of the rumbled building with a dramatic air, the super soldiers attempt to regroup as Batman boldly takes his son and the crew away. Batman makes a point that none see the boy's face direction, telling Batgirl to ride with Robin, as he puts the boy in the passenger seat of the batmobile. Inside the batmobile, he hands his son a medical kit, and a small bag. Inside the small bag is spirit glue, a domino mask, and Damian's white outfit. But the order is clear, "If you come with me, you do not kill." He ignores his bleeding hand as he drives. Oracle directs the group to a new destination where she believes the chemical bomb that can wipe out most of Gotham City was planted. It will be heavily protected. Another issue erupts though in another part of town, a hostage situation that GCPD is having difficulty with. Finally, Oracle orders Mockingbird to respond to it, while calling up Catwoman to assist with a little B&E at the bomb location. The bomb is not too far from her house, so she could easily roof it anyway. Luckily, though her car was STOLEN, Selina still has her motorcycle. She may, or may not have stolen it at one point and time. She was already suiting up to go find out where Carrie had taken her car, when the call comes in. And, finishing up, Selina opts for the rooftops instead of motorcycles to get her where she needs to go. A few building scales and bullwhip lashes and swings, and she's there. Her claws pop out, and she carves a circular hole, using her palm to grip the glass and set it aside. A quick spray of smoke shows the lasers reflecting in the security system, and after a quick dial-in, a mirror and a false feeding laser on either side make it easy for Catwoman to slip into the building. The alarm system is swiftly disabled, thereafter, and she goes searching for the bomb itself, calling back to Oracle, "You're going to have to guide me through this. Can't say as I've ever played with a bomb, before." Still, she has confidence in herself, and in Oracle, to guide her through it. Damian patches himself up with practiced efficiency and then switches from his blood stained pajamas to his white costume and domino mask. "Fine," he says crisply. "No killing," he tugs on a final gauntlet and flexes the fingers. "How is Alfred?" Robin, aka Carrie, dealt with as many of the elite goons as she could by quickly knocking them for a loop. It was speed and efficiency she was after and she had nothing to prove in a fight. When Batman and Damian come out, and she's ordered to drive Batgirl, she merely nods and gets the bike set again. As the batmobile sets off so does she deftly driving the bike along following close and to the side so as to give room to break off if need be. Cassandra Cain is sitting along in the sidecar. Despite the fact she has her legs scrunched up to her chest due to the smallness of the compact passenger side-Bat-Car, she somehow manages to look deathly glaring over as she zooms along the sidecar. Too short a distance for the plane, Lady Blackhawk has a plain, unmarked car...which she parks a bit away from the incident, coming in from a slightly different direction. As the group converge, she frowns a bit. Hopefully Catwoman's going to do her part of the job - it's handy having a thief around. "He was...awake and aware when we left." It is difficult to read Batman, or the concern and anger he feels about Alfred being hurt. But he finally says, "He's going to make it." He better after all! Batman wouldn't know what to do without him. He finds an alleyway to pull into and hide the Batmobile, before he unsecures his gauntlet glove to pull it off and quickly, roughly patching his hand up so he doesn't get blood anywhere else before re-securing the glove. That is when the Batmobile roof pulls back, soon to reveal Batman coming out with ease, with a white clad Damian with domino mask behind him. Oracle starts to respond, but something statics it. But the security system is lifted! Until Catwoman realizes that there is likely something inside the building separate from the security system that is interfering with communications! That is when Catwoman sees, peeking out from one of the hallways of the condemned office building that had a Phoenix Project sign in the front that she is not alone. She found the bomb alright, along with quite a large number of Savage super soldiers guarding it and patrolling around it. The bomb is massive, and is not going to be something she can move. That means, deactivation. And no Oracle. Batman frowns as those there would also hear on their comlinks a report from Oracle that Catwoman disabled main security of the former high tech office building, but had lost communicate with her when she entered the building too far. "Lady Blackhawk, do you know how to diffuse a bomb?" Batman is already on the move, heading toward the building. Only those attentive may notice the bit of white bandage that peeks through one black batglove. The team is converging on the building now that they are parked and ready. A comlink is pulled from his pouch and soon handled to Damian, something he neglected to provide earlier. Damian jumps from the car with the Leader's sword in his hand. The boy puts the com-link in his ear and asks "What's the plan?" he asks the team as he follows close to his father's cape. "Great, Selina," says Catwoman to herself, quietly. "Next time, tell her you're taking a bath. Or, stealing a Persian rug. Or skydiving naked off Zinda's plane." She exhales, and looks towards the Super Soldiers; it's not that she's afraid, she simply knows the odds are not in her favor. Yet. Ideas, solutions begin going through her head, since the comms are down there's little luck in getting any from any source. And she's pretty sure it's just her, here. Instead, she moves away from the door to the room the bomb is in, and moving with pure silence, tracks her way to where the fuse box is. And, promptly grabs a fire axe out of the cabinet, and throws it, hard, into the center of the fusebox to short out all the power in the building. Her thief goggles will give her a certified edge. "Time to play." And slinking down, she slinks back towards the room, first tossing handful of caltrops into the room, scattering them. Riding along in the sideBatCar, Batgirl is not a happy Bat, her knees pulled pu ot her chest, and feeling that the helmet she's having to wear is ridiculous. And /why/ do the headlights flash over in small 'R' signals as they zoom along? Carrie Kelley skids to a halt next to the batmobile allowing poor Batgirl time to be freed from the sidecar. She kicks the stand down letting it lean to the side only to slide off herself and reach up to pull off her helmet. "Can't let the boys have all the fun," she offers with a grin to the often silent Cassandra only to look back over to where Batman and Damian were heading off. "I can look at it," Zinda responds, reasonably calmly. Not her favorite activity, that. Well, not anyone's...and this bomb could take out half the city. NO chance to call in somebody with superpowers to deal with it, though, even if their pride would let them. Most especially Batman's pride. The building is segmented with multiple fuse boxes. The idea works, but it only takes out one section of the building's lights. It will be about five minutes before emergency lights come on. The flicker of part of the building's lights turning off draws Batman's attention. "Very well. Lady Blackhawk, take Batgirl and Robin with you. They will watch your back and their goal is to make sure you can get to the bomb and work without disturbance. The controls would likely be at the base. There is a side entrance labeled security staff only, explode it off." There is a point in the direction that the girls need to go. A quiet pause, then, "The boy is with me." Right, he apparently doesn't have a codename. Batman lowers an arm and motions for Damian to move closer. He then lifts the young man up via his waist and shoots the grapple gun to pull up to the building across from the office building. It is not long before he is swinging to the office building, this time Damian on his back, and he tosses out a batarang that soon explodes to send glass flying inside as he flies inward to enter via one of the higher floor runways that circle the lobby area where the bomb is. Catwoman can hear the thump of booted feet as people are responding to the outage. When they run in, one of them grunts when he hits the floor, having tripped on one of the caltrops, while the other two seem to keep their footing though they curse, "It's a trap!" It will be likely while dealing with these men or right afterwards that Catwoman will hear the explosion and flying glass. "Hello, boys," replies Catwoman, springing out of the shadow, and raking each of their faces with her claws, then springing back to use her powerful legs in a rapid double-kick, one high-heeled reinforced boot to the face to each clawed thug. The distraction didn't work exactly as she'd hoped, but if she can fight them in smaller groups, she'll definitely stand a better chance than trying to take them all at once. As the explosion rings out, "It's about time." The explosion either means that someone's forcing their way in, or trying to prevent someone from getting in. Either way, Selina is pretty sure as to who that someone is that's getting in. "The Kryptonian called me Dark Wing," Damian supplies when he is labelled the boy by his father. Then he's off up the building and then swinging across the gap between buildings and through the glass. When his father lands Damian leaps off his back and rolls across the floor to cover his father's flank, sword raised by his head. Cassandra Cain listens along on her commlink then, pressing her fingers up to the side of her mask to keep a steady vulvae then, listening to the conversations going along and updates from Barbara. Carrie Kelley takes a deep breath as she listens to the orders being tossed around. Ever obedient to Batman she would do what was asked--but she hesitates staring at the building a moment knowing there was a bomb inside. For a moment her head ducks down taking that time to draw a few breaths steadying herself. When her head raises again a hint of a smile is worn. "Got point," she states as she jogs forward into the building with her arm swinging back to pull her bow forward notching an arrow at the ready as she goes inside. Lady Blackhawk lets Carrie take point, moving into the building behind her. Honestly, those who train with the Bat regularly are the best combatants...and she's already trying to get her mind into the right set to deal with the bomb. First things first...get to the thing. Through, of course, anyone who gets in the way. She's mostly trusting the two girls to handle matters...but if she happens to get a blow in, she will. Which is a good thing really that there is backup, cause Catwoman can hear more stomping feet as one says, "Just open fire in the room." Looks like the cat is out of the bag, and she needs to be picking a new fight! Batman slides to a halt on the glass, keeping his balance as 'Darkwing' leaps off his back for his own landing. Darkwing will find a few grenades rolled two him, three in total. One has an S on it for smoke grenade, and two have T's on them for tear gas. Best be careful with those. The brass knuckles were never really removed from Batman's fists, the electrical ones. "Distraction, and find Catwoman." Those are Batman's goals. And then he goes into attack mode! These are super soldiers, you can take them on a little harder, alright...a lot harder than your typical criminal. That's why some of the super soldiers end up throwing over the railing as Batman makes a scene. The side entrance gets knocked down and reveals a security staff break room. It is through there, that they come to the massive lobby and the large bomb. Yep, nasty. And oh, a bunch of super soldiers, though they appear distracted which will give the girls a chance to surprise them and give Lady Blackhawk some cover to get to the bomb. They won't be able to use guns at the bomb unless they want to risk setting it off before they are ordered to and all die themselves. Well, they might try that. Gunplay is not Catwoman's strong suit. She grabs her bola, and leans out the door of the room, eyes scanning in the flickering lights to find the one with the gun, whipping the bola at him at full speed towards his upper body area. She moves quickly, zip-tie cuffing the three in the room with her, as the soldiers in the other room are forced to regroup, or cut the gunman free. Then, she ducks back into the room, and moves to the back of that room, with the intent of circling behind, literally playing cat & mouse with the super soldiers. And now, her bullwhip comes out. They Sent Us The Bomb. Once they reach over the super soldiers, Batgirl pauses. She reaches over into her belt, pulling out three small smoke pellets, signalling over to the other two after her. At this point,s he'll let them get over into position then, having to use hand signals as the commlinks are jammed, and wait for Zinda to signal for her to toss them. 'Darkwing' takes the grenades and tucks them into his belt with a nod to his father. He follows close behind him so when Batman attacks he is right there at his side, attacking his father's foes from the side and behind, sword flashing. True to his word he doesn't kill, but he does cut tendons and limbs as he tears recklessly into his foes < Where is Vandal Savage? > he demands of the men in Arabic as he fights. He gets no answer but violence in return. He takes a kick to the ribs, and goes down for a moment, but when the man moves to stomp his face he brings up his sword and it pierces the boot. The man screams and Darkwing twists his sword free of the man's foot and springs back up onto his feet. Only to get kicked into the wall by another of the super soldiers, Darkwing grunts, but turns and the fight continues, at the very least he's taking some of the pressure off his father and the Birds of Prey. Lady Blackhawk gives the signal...and then runs for the bomb. Now she has to absolutely trust the two younger women to handle it. Except they were trained by Batman. She knows Cassandra knows what she's doing. She assumes Carrie does. Now it's for her to know what SHE is doing. A few arrows fly through the darkness. Some which miss the men entirely crack into the wall emitting smoke all of their own. While Robin may not have the trick arrows that many of the Arrow family did, smoke was something even she could manage. The smoke mixes and mingles with the bombs that Batgirl had thrown setting a haze of confusion over the elites guarding the bomb. The bow is put away as Robin throws herself into the fray. At first she remains low as she dodges and weaves between bodies striking out with batarangs that lodge into legs, knees, thighs. One larger man refuses to go down and finds himself stalked in the smoke. The sound of rapid footfalls alert them to the presence of someone approaching... but it continues. Not past him, not to the side, but UP along the wall. As the man's head tips back to squint at the shadows Robin descends from above in a flurry of cape as she flips feet-first toward his face sending him to the ground with a grunted cry of pain as his nose breaks. When one of the super soldiers starts to charge at 'Darkwing', there is suddenly a batarang that inserts itself into his shoulder. It only causes him to grunt and keep running until, he screams. Electricity is racing through his body and he rattles before he soon face plants at 'Darkwing's' feet. Batman had blocked a sword with a metal gauntlet, and is forced to one knee as he threw the batarang, but he then lets himself be pushed down, forcing the soldier to lean forward and then...he slams to his back, kicks his feet up, and sends the super soldier flying over the railing with the last three he sent that way. There is a scream and then a thump as he falls those two stories. The soldier wobbles to try and get up before he just collapses, leg broken. Seems the fall isn't killing any of them, go figure. The two men are moving toward the darker area of the building. This gives them a little more cover, and Batman throws down two smoke grenades over the railing as a distraction over some super soldiers on the other side of the bomb from the girls...women. This helps give the girls even better cover and prevent more effective tactics against them. As Catwoman comes about-face to the other exit, she will see the bit of light through an open doorway. The light is over the bomb, but not in the overhang itself that the doorway dumps out into. There are super soldiers starting to run past though toward Batman and Darkwing, and she can hear them fighting. Now that they have cover, Batgirl starts into hit and run tactics. From her previous brawls with the supermen, she knows how much damage they can take. So she doesn't hold back as much as she did the last time, and she goes for more effective methods of fighting. Trying to break limbs, twist kneecaps, if possible immobilize using hit and run tactics. Broken bones will heal, after all, and all she hopefully has to do is take out enough of the ones in the midst of the bombs to give cover to disarm them. She doesn't have to completely take them out, just beat the fight out of them. Catwoman snaps her bullwhip up into the overhang, yanks herself up, and hooks her legs 'round one of the soldier's necks. Hard. Even as she rides his shoulders, she snaps her bullwhip into the back of another soldiers head whose charging ahead; it'll sting like a bitch, and given whomever is coming up and they're charging a great set-up. "Meow," she calls to the victim of the head-whip, as she sinks her claws into the head of the man who is currently being choked out by her thighs. But what a way to go. Darkwing shoots Batman a quick nod before moving off to engage a new super-soldier, feinting with a sword stroke then striking hard and fast at the man's knee with both legs. It doesn't give out but he goes down. Seeing a cluster of more super-soldiers coming his way, he throws a tear gas grenade at them and falls back letting the gas do its work and engaging them as they come out of the cloud half-blind. Robin springs off the face of the man she'd introduced to the sole of her boots before gravity has even pulled him all the way down. It gives her forward spring a bit more height as she flips just above the haze of smoke twisting in the air as if she were gracefully diving toward a pool of water and not the concrete floor. A batarang flies out finding it's mark in the shoulder of another. She tucks and rolls coming up in front of that man. Leaping toward him her elbow drives home just beneath his ribcage into his solar plexus using her momentum to drive the air from his lungs before he even has time to recover from having an object lodged in his shoulder. He starts to double forward instinctively which allows her to tuck and twist up beneath his body grabbing that injured arm to judo-throw him toward others that were approaching creating a nice pile of the elites. *WHAM* *BANG* *POW* *ZHIFF* "Found it...timer's at two minutes." Surprisingly calm, there, Lady B having circled around the base of the massive bomb and started fiddling with a panel on the other side. "So, either I get this right, or..." Or it's been nice knowing them all, and she falls silent to concentrate. Concentrate. Catwoman won't be able to choke him out as quickly as she normally can, and his hands hurt on her thighs! But her snapped whip also makes another super soldier stumble. Batman is running out of supplies at this rate, but he catches movement from the corner of his eye, "Catwoman," the sound of her name low from his throat. He makes a hand motion for 'Darkwing' to follow. Hopefully, Lady Blackhawk can keep her concentration, cause Batman dodges a super soldier that he lets 'Darkwing' handle, and attaches something to a batarang. He then throws the batarang upward. There is an explosion when it impacts, and half the little faded golden-like globe that was hanging from the ceiling? It starts tumbling down on the half of the bomb that the girls aren't located at. When his father dodges the super-soldier Darkwing is there to take up the slack. He brings up his sword over his head and rushes him. They close quickly, but Damian doesn't slash with the blade but strikes the man in the groin with the pommel instead. Then Damian's rolling through his legs, and slashing at the back of the super-soldier's knees. "Heh," Damian says as the man falls and then he's moving to join his father flinching away from the exploding light. "What now?" he asks, he's not smiling, but there's a definite excitement in how he carries himself, coiled like a spring, ready for more. Facing one of the stronger super soldiers, one that was likely already a powerful, experienced soldier before he was transmuted even further, Cassandra's strikes bounce off him like shotgun shells off the hide of Killer Croc. As she barely dodges a powerful swing, even as some of the smoke starts to clear from the melee, she stumbles back a few steps. Behind her mask, her eyes narrow. She can't get a good position on him for a nerve strike, and she has to take him down quickly and can't tarry with trading blows. So, Batgirl takes several steps back, building up speed, and then strikes over in a move with all of her power. What do you get when a girl who can punch through several inches of concrete reinforced steel doing a move from the repertoire of Johnny Cage? A howl of agonizing pain and suffering that Indigo Montoya might call the Howl of Ultimate Pain and Suffering as her opponent goes down. As she's still busy 'riding the pony', Catwoman slams the handle of her bullwhip into the head of the super solider, then, even as she slips off his throat, she pushes him hard, into the wall, following it with a kick to the back of the head. Then, she runs forward and with another snap of her bullwhip, she's stopping one solider from pulling out his gun on Zinda as she tries to diffuse the bomb. She wags her finger at him, "Boys just don't know when to put away their toys," she breathes, letting his hand go, but just as soon snapping the whip into his other hand, and another into his knee, before a fourth whip-snap wraps around his leg, and she yanks the whip back, to cause him to fall backwards and slam his head into the ground. Batman touches 'Darkwing's' shoulder briefly as if to calm him down before soon his brass knuckles are active again and he punches a super soldier in the nose. "The device interfering with communications." He already trusts Oracle to alert the Justice League and Redtail to the bombs and start sending out operatives. The debris dust is clearing downstairs, and Batman motions toward a little 'command center' that is set up on the first floor which still has a few super soldiers down there. He then hands his grapple gun to 'Darkwing'. "Go," he says. The meaning clear. He and Catwoman will take up distraction. He works not to let concern enter his voice. He needs to trust that his son can do this...their lives could be counting on it. Just as the man Catwoman was fighting goes down Robin emerges from the smoke bouncing on his stomach and springing off again. "Hi Catwoman!" She greets cheerily in passing though she knows she'll have to explain things later--Like why Selina's convertible is missing. There were more pressing matters at the moment though--That creaking of the overhang falling down jerks her head up watching it carefully to ensure it doesn't tip their way. It doesn't, and she continues to move on, getting closer to the fringes on the side that the guys were on. "Shiny, Boss?" She calls out only for the statement to be followed by a few sharp cries as batarangs slice into the back shoulders of another that was coming up toward both Batman, and Dark Wing trying to sneak up behind them in the confusion. Then she's gone in the smokey haze again. The fight's still raging...and Lady B is ducked behind the bomb, utterly focused on it. She doesn't even notice when a stray bullet removes her hat...and then *snap*. "GOT IT." The timer reads...ten seconds. She could have cut it a bit finer. A bit. Selina is good with distractions; like final flurry of caltrops being tossed onto the ground. Those soldiers that are able to evade the things are still going to have to look at the ground, however briefly, and render them open targets for batarangs, or her bullwhip. And a bullwhip to the face is /not/ a pleasant thing. No matter who you talk to. "Batman," she greets, her voice sultry. "Did you come here all the way here just to see me?" She pauses, just long enough to strech in her body-fit catsuit -- and then Robin's passing by. "I see a little birdie," she says, her voice sharper. "Might need to chase her, later. Shall we?" She holds her hand out to Batman; either so that he can assist her by swinging her into an oncoming solider, or, so he can fly out the window and zipline them the hell out of here. Either works for her. Cassandra Cain is managing to maintain a perimeter around Zinda as the bomb goes down, and she tenses a bit, then making sure that it's finally out. She does one final check around the area and the perimeter, before going to make sure that the incapacitated and injured soldiers are down and stay down. Going to if not otherwise interrupted give a heavy nerve blow to each of them and then restrain them up i zip ties. Looks behind him as Carrie's batarang flies past his head. He turns back when the super-soldier hits the floor and and in a smooth motion takes the grapple gun and fires. A moment later he's air born clinging to the gun and throwing a smoke grenade into the command center below him. Then disengaging the grapple he drops down in the command center driving the point of his sword into one of the machines and leaves it there as the com-links come back online. Then he's diving back into the smoke, striking low and fast using his little knives and darts to sting joints and weak points as he passes by them. Then coming out the other side he throws his second tear gas bomb into the cloud of smoke to make sure everyone is nice and disoriented. "Done," he says into the com-link. Sadly, no escape. Batman accepts the hand, and with finesse, he pulls her up and around so that Catwoman can send one black boot into one mug's ugly face! Wonder if she still has those cat claws she used to have in her old boots? But it at least means that Batman's other arm catches Catwoman about the waist as she comes in for landing as his other hand releases her and he moves to toss a small coin-like device out. Heeeeey, Catwoman would recognize those as she used them before. Button bombs! Though these aren't as powerful as the ones she used in the past. This one hits a wall and blows it out, knocking down to more super soldiers. The super soldiers are getting thin. Did Batman just grunt in response to 'Darkwing's' word? But he then says, "Oracle, call in GCPD, send in SWAT first, most of the men are down. Lady Blackhawk, status?" His growling voice does not ask for idle chatter, but that's the norm. He still works to get what ones are still trying to take him and Catwoman down above, but after with assistance two more are down, the others seem to be trying to escape though GCPD had surrounded the building while they were inside it. Batman soon leaps up to the railing, and then jumps, cape extending out behind him to slow his fall. He lands and rolls, gaining his feet and looks up to Catwoman to see if she is following. Depending if she uses whip or jumps, reflects if he needs to catch her. The fact he even looks to see if she needs catching speaks of a tie between them. Catwoman doesn't need catching, a few jumps and some claws that tear apart the walls of the building and she's down where Batman is, exhaling, breathing hard. "You -always- know how to show a girl a good time. Though next time, we should tango," she suggests, cheerfully. She presses herself against him, slinkily, and whispers, "Until next time." And after her hand wanders across his butt, she's already out of his arms, and headed out across the rooftops with supreme athleticism and whips to carry her away. And back home. Where, she will be having a very interesting discussion with her newest roommate. "Bomb's defused, although we should probably get the GPD to send a specialist to look over it." She sounds calm again, although she's looking a bit...ragged around the edges right now, and not just because her hat is missing. Done. That was the only word that she really wanted to hear at this point. Done and the bomb is diffused. Robin pauses now from her rather excessively acrobatic antics of the evening taking several deep breaths ensuring she hadn't missed anyone that might still try another attack. Most were down for the count, ziptied or not, and so she reaches back to pull her own grapple gun from behind her. Catwoman, Batman, were out, and she was about ready to join them. The gun is fired sinking into the ceiling near where the others had exited as she ziplines up herself. Just in time to miss Catwoman leaving which might be a good thing. "... Going to have to get back fast. I kind of borrowed her car." Ahem. Oops? Free of the smoke Damian points the grapple gun upwards and is tugged to the upper level and out of reach of the remaining, gassed, super-soldiers. Another shot and he's coming down the side of the building and then making his way to the Batmobile. He vaults in and tosses the grapple gun on the seat, saying over coms "Back to the car, ready to depart," his words are neutral but there is definite excitement in his tone. His words are quiet and the comlink doesn't pick up on them, "I know the Death Tango." Wait, is he serious?! He sounds serious. But Batman is then moving, and this time over the comlink he says, "I'll replace the hat. In the meantime, get ready for deployment. Oracle will be giving you orders. There are more bombs out there, world-wide. We aren't going to be getting sleep for a while." He's being unusually nice because Lady Blackhawk helped save his son. Don't expect it next week. "Exit via the side, GCPD will only interfere if it's Savage's men." Oracle made sure of that, making sure the more loyal ones are watching the side entrance. Or they can go out second story and higher...they will recognize Robin's colors as not Savage's men, though there is likely some yelling about the white cloaked boy..but it's a boy, and the surprise of how he swings out after Robin halts them. Batman exits via the side with Catwoman and the rest of the girls (subtract Robin). We will ignore any Bruce Wayne comments at this point in time. And he soon heads to the alleyway with his batmobile. Batgirl will likely return home with Lady Blackhawk, and Catwoman? She will do what she wants now that female Robin hotfooted it away on Robin's motorcycle to go fetch her car to take home. The top slides open on the Batmobile, permitting 'Darkwing' who wears white, to climb inside, his Father not far behind him. It will be some medical treatments of Alfred and Damian primarily, with Alfred having to regally scold Batman into medically treating him, before Damian likely frustratingly gets left behind as Batman takes the plane out. It is going to be a long 48 hours, as this was only the beginning.